


Jimmy Does the Emmys

by orphan_account



Category: Actor RPF, Emmy Awards RPF
Genre: Adultery, Angst, Drabble, Drinking, Emmys, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, M/M, RPF, Unrequited Love, Unresolved Emotional Tension, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-26
Updated: 2014-08-27
Packaged: 2018-02-14 20:47:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2202528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even though Jimmy wasn't the host, he obviously had amazing chemistry with everyone he came in contact with at the 2014 Emmy Awards. Here are some risque drabbles featuring Jimmy/Everyone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Jimmy/Julia Louis-Dreyfus

“Look, I know it’s not like me to get jealous—”

“Oh please,” Julia huffs as Jimmy presses her up against the wall behind the curtains. 

There are hundreds, thousands of flashing cameras and film crews, but seeing the way Brian practically mauled her awakened something inside him. Something ugly and unfounded, but there all the same.

“He just took advantage of you in front of everyone.”

“And you’re my knight in shining armor?”

Jimmy can’t help but moan a little bit at that.

“I just know that you’re worth so much more than some cheap performance.”

“Prove it.”

He does.


	2. Jimmy/Stephen Colbert

After skipping off the stage, Jimmy feels like he’s either going to burst into tears or vibrate out of his skin. Stephen has to go talk to the press now or something—he’s not sure; he’s never won—but he grabs Stephen’s arm before he walks away.

Stephen arches that perfect eyebrow, but doesn’t say anything.

“I—”

The words catch in his throat, but Stephen doesn’t force him to finish his thought.

He also doesn’t stop Jimmy from surging up into his personal space to plant a kiss—with tongue—on his mouth.

“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. I don’t know why I did that.”

Jimmy tells himself that his vision has gone blurry because the lights are in his eyes.

“It’s okay.”

Stephen seems a little shocked, but he quickly shakes it off.

“Go ahead, man. They’re waiting for you.”

Stephen ignores the little hitch in Jimmy’s speech, nods, and goes out to greet the crowds.

Jimmy hurries back to his seat.


	3. Jimmy/Amy Poehler

Work “husbands” and work “wives” are not exclusive to office jobs. This is something the SNL family knows quite well. It’s unspoken, but everyone knows Jimmy belongs to Tina, Seth belongs to Amy, and so on. The only problem right now is that Amy and Jimmy have both lost, and Seth’s too busy hosting to be of much comfort.

“We shouldn’t be doing this,” Jimmy says against Amy’s lips.

“I know.”

She kisses him to shut him up. She’s single, but still very much in the heart and mind of Seth Meyers, and if she was going to have any affair with a married man, it shouldn’t be with Jimmy. It shouldn’t.

Jimmy gets his pants undone and prays to god that no one figures out it’s them fucking in the men’s room.

“Maybe next year, right?” he asks.

“Maybe not.”

Something in her voice chokes Jimmy up. Few people ever see this side of Amy. Even the best of the best still feel anxiety and the pressure to be good enough. He knows those fears intimately.

“Will Seth—?”

She shoots him a look that stops him from finishing the question.

“Next year will be better,” he promises sadly.

She muffles her screams of anguish in a mouthful of his suit jacket.

Jimmy holds her tightly.


	4. Jimmy/Kristen Wiig

“Oh my gosh, you look gorgeous!” Jimmy gushes as he rushes up to greet Kristen.

They both lost tonight, but this after party is pretty amazing and everyone is drunk, so maybe they’re all winners in a way.

“You already said that!” Kristen chides playfully.

Jimmy’s looking kind of flushed, and she can only imagine that she looks about the same. She practically feel the music flowing through them both.

“It’s true!”

She sees his lips move, but can’t make out what he’s saying. She’s too busy watching his eyes shine in the dim light and the way his smile quirks up in the corner like he knows she’s not listening.

“What?”

Jimmy shakes his head before pulling her closer to him. Or maybe he’s pushing himself into her. She can’t really be sure, but all of sudden, they are very close.

“It’s _true_ ,” he says, lips so close to her ear that she can feel them brush her lobe.

She doesn’t try to suppress a shiver. Does he do this to people on purpose, or is she really that drunk? He goes to move away, but she grips his biceps to keep him near.

“Thank you.”

When they finally part, they pull away like they’ve shared some big secret.

“Enjoy the party!” Jimmy orders with mock seriousness.

She would be loath to ignore him.


	5. Jimmy/Seth Meyers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> References made to this post: http://youaremy-gravity.tumblr.com/post/95931423061/a-day-in-the-life-of-seth-meyers

“Seth, my man! You were awesome tonight. So great,” Jimmy congratulates.

An odd pang of jealous rage resounds within his chest. The one man he’s constantly compared to is complimenting him? Seth knows he should be gracious and that he should feel honored, but all he feels is anger and hurt.

He plasters on a winning smile and says, “Thank you. That means a lot,” before turning around and walking into some dark corner of the party to regain his composure.

Seth is just sitting down with a drink in his hand when he looks up and sees that Jimmy has followed him.

“Did I do something wrong? Is it because I came up on stage? Look, I shouldn’t have done that. I didn’t mean to step on your toes.”

Honestly, the apology makes him feel worse because that’s not even what he’s ticked about. Well, partly it is, but it all boils down to that fact that he’s _not_ Jimmy Fallon, and he doesn’t want Jimmy’s fucking _sympathy_ right now.

“Don’t worry about it. It was fine. Everyone loved it because everyone loves _you_.”

That last part comes out by accident and ends up making him sound as bitter as he feels.

“Oh,” Jimmy whispers.

Seth puts his head in his hands at the look on Jimmy’s face. He feels like he just kicked an injured puppy. It’s not fair that the night that was supposed to be his night is ending up like this. Jimmy sits down so close to him that he can feel Jimmy’s entire right side pressed up against his left side. Jimmy grabs his knee.

“I really am sorry. I don’t even know what to say or do to make this better, man. I just want to see you happy again.”

Seth picks his head up.

“Fuck you, Fallon.”

Why is Jimmy being so nice? Why isn’t he telling him to get over himself? Why isn’t he telling him to act like the grown man he is? Why isn’t he punching him in the face for being so rude and ungrateful?

“Seth.”

“Why are you being so _nice_ to me?” Seth spits. The word “nice” comes out sounding harsher than “fuck.”

“Is this about the ‘Billy on the Street’ bit?”

He asks it like it’s finally dawned on him why Seth’s upset right now instead of living it up at his own after party. Like he finally gets that there’s a huge difference from being Jimmy Fallon and Seth Meyers. That Seth is constantly being _reminded_ that he’s. Not. Jimmy.

Seth swallows hard. This is so embarrassing and petty. He can’t bring himself to say or do anything. He’s stuck staring into Jimmy’s brown eyes wondering how he’ll ever add up.

“Hey, man, don’t think like that, okay? Not ever. Look at you. You’re so funny and smart and good looking, too. You’ve got a great laugh and dimples, and don’t even get me started on your eyes. If you could see them now, you’d see how they’re shining with, I don’t even know. Determination and anger and passion. Please don’t listen to anyone who compares us. You’re not me, but you’re not supposed to be. Just be yourself. That’s what people want.”

That’s how he does it, isn’t it? That’s how he gets everyone to fall to their knees before him. His way with words, his attention to detail, and his sincerity. It makes him feel good and shameful all at once.

Seth surges those few extra inches into Jimmy’s personal space and plants one on him. Jimmy squeaks in surprise, but Seth is persistent and soon Jimmy’s getting into it.

“Aren’t you married?” Jimmy pants.

“Aren’t you?”

The corner they’re in is dim, but not blacked out. Anyone could see and say something, and that is pretty much the only reason they part from each other, hard and red-faced and vibrating with unsatisfied impulse.

“I think Amy’s still here,” Jimmy says pointedly.

“Yeah?”

Jimmy puts his hand on Seth’s thigh.

“Co-anchors don’t leave co-anchors high and dry.”

Seth’s eyes widen slightly at the many implications, but he simply nods and stands, while trying to discretely adjust his trousers.

“I guess I’d better go find her.”

Jimmy stands and does the same before pulling Seth into a hug.

“I’m proud of you, Seth.”

Seth gives a small smile. 

It’s a start.


End file.
